The proposed Fanon Center research activity (1978-79) is three-fold: 1. To continue to develop the research center as a viable community institution whose central thrust will be to address the mental health needs and development of the minority community. Central to this process is the development of scholars-in-residence, young inexperienced researchers, information sharing with community, unique data sets. 2. To complete eight (8) ongoing research projects which together attempt to specify the central themes which influence the growth and development of minority populations. Projects are in the area of (a) biobehavioral models, with particular emphasis on the relationships between stress and development dysfunction; (b) lifespan human development, with emphasis on both child development and the elderly; (c) intervention, with emphasis on the reintegration of the family, i.e., ways to strengthen the family to serve its own ends. 3. To develop data from the Center's research, as well as other unique data, into a clearinghouse to be utilized by the national community and to aid the development of knowledge and social transformation. The focus of the Center is national.